


Огнем и Сталью

by XeNone



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Ocean, Pirates, Sea Monsters, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeNone/pseuds/XeNone
Summary: Огнем и сталью. А еще - кровью, порохом, солью и потрохами. По другому к вершине не подняться. Эдвард понимал это, потому что не по наслышке знал о равноценном обмене.А Эйс? Эйс, кажется, с этим родился.
Kudos: 4





	1. Кораблекрушение

Белый свет лился отовсюду, неприятно резал глаза и навевал давние воспоминания, что врезались в память раскаленным клеймом. Эдвард не щурился. Он в упор смотрел на старого знакомого, который улыбался своим человеческим ртом.

— И вот ты снова здесь, — спокойно произнес Мир. Элрик не мог понять, куда он смотрит, из-за отсутствия глаз. — Пришел за телом брата? Или хочешь спасти Аместрис? А может все вместе? — старый друг говорил так, словно это были самые обыденные вещи. — А ты готов заплатить?

— Что тебе нужно? — зло спросил алхимик, нахмурив брови. Элрик не озирался по сторонам, ведь прекрасно знал, что не увидит ничего, кроме Мира и врат за своей спиной.

Мир поднял руку и указал на алхимика белым, как ненавистное молоко, пальцем. Эдвард сжал губы.

— Равноценный обмен, алхимик, — ответил Мир. — За одну только душу ты отдал правую руку. Представляешь сколько я возьму за целого человека? Мне следовало бы забрать твою жизнь, но мне хочется дать тебе шанс.

— Хватит воду мутить, — уже спокойнее сказал Элрик, готовясь к тому, что может и не вернуться. От мыслей о том, что он не увидит улыбку Ала и заставит Уинри плакать, ему становилось тошно. — Забирай уже то, что тебе нужно, и разойдемся, — Эд подошел к Вратам. — Сдачу оставь себе.

— Я заберу тебя. Всего тебя, — весело произнес Мир. — Но верну, хотя совсем не туда, откуда ты пришел, — белый человек увидел непонимающий взгляд Эдварда и тут же решил объяснить. — Я отправлю тебя в другой мир, для поддержания равновесия, так сказать. И верну твоему брату тело.

— Я согласен, — решительно заявил алхимик.

— Только учти, — предупредил его Мир, когда ворота уже начали открываться, а черная тень прикоснулась к щеке юноши. — Там все совершенно иначе.

Ворота закрылись прямо перед лицом алхимика, и он погрузился в кромешную темноту, ощущая, как его тело спешно распадается на мириады частичек. Эдвард закрыл глаза и не стал сопротивляться. О том, какой мир ждет его по ту сторону Врат, он не хотел думать вовсе.

Легкие сперло от соленого и неожиданно свежего воздуха: после задымленной машинами столицы этот застревал в носоглотке и казался неправильно легким. Эдвард чувствовал под своей щекой мокрый песок, который прилип к одежде и, скорее всего, попал в автоброню. Сильная волна вдруг накрыла его с головой и чуть было не утащила за собой. Алхимик очнулся, когда берег уже начал от него ускользать, а его самого понемногу уносило в открытую воду. Он встал на ноги, под которыми слегка проседало дно, и поспешил выйти из воды, что была соленой и прохладной. Усталость подкосила его, и юноша был вынужден опуститься на колени. Голова болела и его слегка тошнило.

Элрик посмотрел на автоброню, что держалась лишь на честном слове и добром имени семьи Рокбелл, соединил ладони и прикоснулся к покоцаному металлу. Он никогда раньше не использовал алхимию чтобы подлатать протезы, но в этот раз у него не было выбора: в поле его зрения был лишь пляж, усыпанный обломками дерева и тропический лес. Автоброня нужна была ему, как никогда. Рука пришла в относительную норму, хотя и не блестела, как новая, а вот нога была в порядке.

Шум волн и деревьев из леса смешивались со странным свистом, что доносился откуда-то сверху. Элрик повернул голову и увидел в нескольких сотнях метров от себя огромный корабль, чей рваный парус развевался на ветру. Эдвард поспешил к нему.

Галеон был разломан практически напополам и напоминал раскрытую пасть с зубами из поломанных досок верхней палубы. Главная мачта, что чудом устояла, накренилась вбок, а с единственной целой реи свисал разорванный такелаж. Корабль явно стоял тут давно, покрывшись мхом, водорослями и ракушками, и успел прогнить в некоторых местах. Элрик подошел к его носу и огладил мощное дерево, которое пока не добили ни вода, ни соль, и слегка усмехнулся. Такие корабли вряд ли делала какая-то морская страна: там бы использовали металл и паровой двигатель, а не парус. Мысль о том, что этот мир отстает от того, откуда он пришел, в какой-то степени угнетала.

Первым делом Эдвард предположил, что галеон пострадал из-за сильного шторма, но большая дыра рядом с килем давала повод для другой гипотезы. Он подошел ближе и увидел торчащий из дерева огромный клык, что был размером с пол его руки. Алхимик аккуратно вытащил его и спрятал за пояс на всякий случай, про себя отметив, что спокойная и голубая гладь может быть опаснее леса за его спиной.

На свой страх и риск Элрик забрался на судно и решил пройтись по нему в поисках чего-то полезного. Доски верхней палубы жалобно скрипели под ногами. Эдвард заметил веревку приличной длины, что обвивалась вокруг фальшборта. Видимо, матросы привязали себя, чтобы не уйти на дно после первой же волны. Не помогло. Парень разрубил узел трансмутированной рукой и забрал веревку себе. Немного дальше он заметил кусок штурвала и спрятал его в карман. Потом сделает себе нож. Доски снова скрипнули, и он хотел убраться с развалин, но не смог: палуба провалилась с оглушительным скрежетом, и он полетел вниз.

Гнилая древесина лесной не была и распростертыми объятьями не встретила. Элрик упал на спину и резко выдохнул, простонав от боли. После полуденного солнца, темнота трюма застилала глаза. Алхимик встал, но, увидев во мраке с десяток светящихся глаз, замер. Секунда — и полчище летучих мышей пронеслись мимо него, истошно пища и задевая его острыми крыльями. Тишина наступила так же резко, но парень не прекращал вглядываться туда, откуда прилетела стая. Там что-то было. Или кто-то. Они просто так с места не сорвались бы. Их напугали. На свой страх и риск он сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Кто здесь? — эха не последовало, впрочем, как и ответа. Вот только чувство тревоги не покидало. На секунду ему показалось, что на него сейчас посмотрит Сэлим, но и этого не происходило. Эдвард поймал себя на мысли, что гомункулу сейчас был бы рад — свое ведь, родное. В конце трюма раздался шорох. Алхимик приготовился: к атаке или защите — он еще не решил. — Выходи уже.

Из темноты показался парень: самый обычный с виду, заспанный, с оранжевой шляпой в одной руке и парой ботинок в другой. Эд опустил руки, но возвращать протез в прежнее состояние не спешил. Незнакомец не был настроен враждебно, но лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

— Это твой корабль, да? — вдруг спросил он, стряхивая с головного убора то ли пыль, то ли песок. Оранжевый из тусклого начал превращаться в яркий. — Прости, что забрел без приглашения.

— Он не мой, — ответил Элрик. — Что ты тут делал в компании летучих мышей?

— Спал, — бросил незнакомец. — Точнее, сначала я искал что-нибудь полезное, а уже потом заснул. Да и от дождя прятался. Но это уже не запланировано было, — он направился к месту, где красовалась пробоина, и вышел на пляж. — Ты идешь или там останешься?

— Иду, — без раздумий бросил алхимик. В темноте оставаться точно не хотелось. — Ты кто вообще такой?

— Эйс, — он сел на песок и принялся натягивать обувь. — Я пират. Правда, в моей команде только один человек, у меня нет флага, а вместо корабля — лодка, но я над этим работаю. А ты…

— Эдвард, — ответил Элрик, обдумывая услышанное. Пират. Круто. — Просто Эдвард, — он сделал паузу, чувствуя на себе взгляд Эйса. — Как думаешь, что его так покромсало? — он указал на галеон за своей спиной.

— Морской король, наверное, — Портгас еще раз посмотрел на судно. — Да, точно он. Гляди, какую дыру прогрыз!

— Кто такие эти «короли»?

— Никогда не видел их, да? — Эйс пошел вверх по пляжу, чтобы обойти корабль. — Неприятная херня, по возможности лучше с ними не встречаться, — За обломками Эд увидел небольшую лодку, что явно принадлежала новому знакомому. — Ты же не местный, да и одежда у тебя странная…

— На себя бы посмотрел, — шикнул Элрик в полный голос, глядя на желтую рубашку, которую обычно застегивают, и вымученные временем шорты. Эйс на это никак не отреагировал.

— Че тут делаешь-то?

— Да ничего, — уныло протянул алхимик. — Недавно очнулся тут, весь в песке и морской воде. Крушение, короче.

— Первый выход в море и такая подстава? Да, буря ночью выдалась славной.

— Именно, — они дошли до крошечного суденышка, что, казалось, могло пойти ко дну от первой же волны. Только когда они оказались рядом, Эд заметил сломанную рею на единственной мачте. — И с чего ты взял, что первое?

— Ну, про морских королей не знаешь, — начал Портгас. — Одет не по погодке. А с такой рукой я б тебя и близко к парусу и такелажу не подпустил, — Элрик опустил глаза и вспомнил, что не вернул автоброню в исходное состояние. Он сложил ладони и левую приложил к стальной руке — лезвие пропало. Эйс, с интересом наблюдавший за происходящим, присвистнул. –Так-то другое дело! Как ты это сделал?

— Алхимия, — самодовольно улыбнулся он, хотя и кривил душой. Стоило ему только подумать о ней, как в голову сразу приходили мысли о доме. Как они там сейчас? — Полезная штука, — Портгас, кажется, заметил его маленькое вранье, но промолчал. Эдвард еще раз глянул на покалеченную рею. — Слушай, куда ты плывешь?

— Далеко и в один конец, — спокойно ответил Эйс.

— Тогда давай договоримся, — заговорчески начал алхимик. — Я чиню твою лодку, а ты довозишь меня до первого обитаемого острова. Идет?

— Как ты собрался ее чинить? Плотник что ли?

— Алхимия, — повторил Эдвард. Эйс с подозрением посмотрел на него.

— А себе-то лодку чего не склепаешь?

— Я не умею ею управлять.

— Ну, тогда валяй, — пират сел на песок, — но у меня еще одно условие. Если ты будешь мне мешать, то я пущу тебя за борт. Идет? — Элрик был не в восторге, но выбора у него не было. Портгас начал наблюдать, как алхимик осматривал его судно. Эдвард поднялся на борт, при этом чуть не навернулся, когда искусственное колено подвело. Эйс точно не мог этого не заметить, но почему-то промолчал. Возможно, он все-таки не такой бестактный, как кажется.

Не сразу, но алхимик понял причину, по которой пират не починил рею. Крепление было цело, его даже не потрепало, а вот древесина дала трещину и сломалась. Эдвард осмотрел сердцевину, которая была целой и невредимой: ему даже не придется идти за материалами к галеону. Молнии трансмутации сверкнули холодом, и рея вернулась в положенное состояние. Элрик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Портгаса. Тот улыбался.

— Плывем на рассвете, — произнес его новый знакомый, подошел к суденышку и со дна достал удочку, завернутую в мешковину, и нож. — Рыбачишь ты лучше, чем управляешь кораблем?

— Не сомневайся, — усмехнулся Элрик и забрал у него самодельное орудие. Парень, сняв обувь, добрался до скалы у берега, залез на нее и забросил крючок. Портгас же скрылся в лесу, вооружившись только одним ножом. Пусть оружие было охотничьим, не маленьким и с насечками на обухе, но с ним вряд ли можно было идти на быка или буйвола. Алхимик себя одернул. Не пойдет же Эйс с одним только ножом на крупную дичь?

Без прикорма улов не шел, а без наживки — тем более. Мысли об этих «морских королях» не давали покоя, и алхимик пару раз попытался представить себе, что это такое. Если морской, то значит, как рыба, а если есть зубы, то точно не кит, хотя по длине может быть. Но судя по размерам дыры в корпусе галеона, то, возможно, даже больше синего. Как говорил Эйс? С ними лучше не встречаться. Насколько же они страшные? Алхимик фыркнул. С Энви им точно не сравниться. Он вспомнил про зуб с корабля и сделал из него, веревки и куска штурвала длинный нож. Парень провел большим пальцем по зазубренному острию клыка и решил его пока не точить. Для чехла материала не нашлось, и алхимик просто закрепил его на поясе.

Через некоторое время Элрик наконец поймал первую рыбу. Маленькой ставридой и один не сможет наесться, поэтому он легко распотрошил ее над водой, а кусочек мяса насадил на крючок. Рыба наконец пошла, и Эдвард только и успевал, что снимать ее с крючка и запускать в маленькое углубление в скалах. Там очень кстати было немного воды. Видимо, благодаря буре. Когда солнце практически скрылось за горизонтом, он смог поймать пару кефалей, морского окуня, крупных бычков и полуметровую камбалу. Еще ему раз через два попадались незнакомые и пестрые до невозможности рыбы разных форм и размеров. Такие тут же снимались с крючка правой рукой и отправлялись обратно в воду. Алхимик когда-то читал про рыбу зебру и фугу, поэтому шутить с этим не хотел.

Эдвард предусмотрительно оставил тряпку, трансмутировал ее в сеть и принялся тащить улов на берег. Когда он был в воде, то инстинктивно обернулся и увидел, как среди волн за ним следит пара маленьких глаз, а за ними — пара крупных гребней. Секунда и алхимик понял, что за ним по пятам следовал гребнистый крокодил. Кровь сочилась изо рта камбалы и капала в воду. Эдвард сделал рывок в сторону берега, рептилия понеслась за ним и показалась из воды. От страха массивные челюсти казались огромными, а зубы — даже больше того, что был в корпусе галеона. Элрик твердо решил, что улов не отдаст, и бросил завязанную сеть с рыбой на берег. Затем резко развернулся. Крокодил уже хотел укусить его и утащить за собой, но алхимик подставил под удар левую ногу.

— На мою еду позарился?! — крикнул он, сложил руки, и пластина превратилась в шипы. — Пшел отсюда, тварь! — Рептилия его отпустила и устремилась обратно в воду: парень только сейчас заметил, что хладнокровное достигало метров пяти в длину и могло спокойно перекусить его, как спичку. Элрик шумно выдохнул, страх отступил и юноша наконец заметил, что его била мелкая дрожь. За спиной раздался смех.

— Нихрена себе, — воскликнул Эйс. Эд, прихрамывая, вышел из воды и на всякий случай обернулся: не хотелось бы узнать, что крокодил позвал братву и вернулся по его душу.– Как нога? — спросил Портгас и только сейчас заметил металл под порванной тканью. — Обе?

— Только левая, — ответил Элрик, оттащил добытую потом и кровью рыбу к пирату и упал на песок, — ну, и рука еще, — он убрал шипы и попытался вернуть протезу первоначальный вид, но крокодильи челюсти не могли не оставить следов.

— Помочь? — на всякий случай спросил Портгас. Алхимик покачал головой. Попытался пошевелить ногой и узнал, что сустав ступни сломан. Он не мог поворачивать ею, а натянуть носок — только со скрежетом. Парень восстановил штанину, встал и только сейчас заметил тушу за спиной Эйса. Раза в полтора больше и тяжелее самого Портгаса. Юноша присмотрелся и узнал быка гаура. — Кстати, ты же ешь говядину? — вдруг спросил пират и пошел к воде, чтобы вымыть нож. Элрик хотел напомнить о крокодиле, но быстро осекся, еще раз глянув на быка. Как этот парень вообще его завалил и при этом не убился? Кто он вообще такой? — Я, конечно, не сильно расстроюсь. Ну, знаешь, мне больше достанется…

— Ем, — перебил его Эдвард.

— Это хорошо, — ответил он. — Потому что тигр удрал. Да и вообще мелким был.

Из досок галеона и прибрежных камней они развели костер. Пока Эд разделывал рыбу, Эйс умело снимал с гаура кожу изогнутым ножом. Через полчаса улов был готов, бык — разделан. Портгас забрал себе рога, шкуру отдал алхимику, а мясо — жарилось на горячих углях. Пахло костром и жареным. Эдварду, который был уверен, что его желудок прилип к позвоночнику, еда казалась невероятно вкусной даже без соли и специй.

— Расскажи мне поподробнее о своей алхимии? — попросил пират, и целиком глотнул бычка. — Что ты можешь создавать?

— Все что угодно, если знаю, как оно устроено, — начал Элрик, жуя кефаль. Мясо морской рыбы не пахло тиной и не было костлявым, что делало его лучшим. — Кроме живого организма. А еще я не могу менять структуру вещества. Короче, из растений кристалл не сделаю и наоборот тоже.

— Тогда почему свою ногу не починишь? — уточнил пират. Мясо дожарилось. По крайней мере, оно было горячим и без крови. В их ситуации этого было достаточно.

— Ни металла, ни чертежей у меня нет, — ответил он. — А еще я ничего не могу сделать с нервными окончаниями, потому что они мои и связаны с железом. Я плохо понимаю, как это работает, так что алхимия — не вариант, — он заметил, что Эйс снова хотел что-то спросить и успел его опередить. — Золото делать не буду.

— Чего это ты решил, что я о золоте хотел спросить? — оскорбился Портгас.

— Ну, пираты обычно за золотом охотятся.

— У пиратов обычно есть корабль и в команде у них больше одного человека, — парень развел руками. — Нет, конечно, у меня скоро будет и то, и другое, но золото мне все равно не нужно, — он посмотрел на морскую гладь, в которой уже отражалась луна. — Золото мне не поможет, — уже тише и не так весело добавил он и снова оживился. — Как твоя алхимия вообще работает?

— Нужен круг и формула внутри, — Элрик нарисовал на песке тонкой костью быка простейший круг и приложил к нему руку — песок превратился маленькую фигурку рыбки. — Круги бывают разные, но принцип у всех один.

— У тебя я кругов как-то не заметил, — задумчиво пробубнил пират.

— Мне не нужен круг.

— Это еще почему? Ты что настолько крут?

— Нет, просто я сам по сути формула, — не задумываясь ответил он и вдруг понял, что заговорил словами учителя. В смысле, Изуми. Она же выгнала их с Алом.

— Блин, сложная хрень, — вздохнул Эйс, доел свою часть мяса и лег на спину. Элрик смотрел на него и, даже с учетом своего аппетита, не мог понять, куда и каким образом в него влезло больше половины быка и рыба. Алхимик усмехнулся.

— Да, ты прав, — Эдвард без сил упал на песок, что все еще был теплым, но быстро остывал. — Но она — почти вся моя жизнь. И все, что я умею.

— Ты говоришь так, словно она твоя девчонка, — Портгас тихо рассмеялся, а алхимик вдруг захотел бросить в него что-нибудь не слишком тяжелое, чтобы не убить, но смог перебороть это непонятное чувство. — Эй, Эдвард…

— Просто Эд.

— Ладно, просто Эд, — Эйс смотрел на ночное небо. Элрик вдруг понял, что никогда не видел таких звездных ночей в Аместрисе. Даже в пустыне не было такого ясного неба. — Куда ты плыл до крушения?

— Самому интересно, — уныло ответил он.

— Тогда может пойдешь ко мне в команду? — алхимик посмотрел на пирата. — И нас будет аж двое. Что думаешь?

— Пф, в команду? — переспросил Эдвард. — Я ж ни черта не умею. И вообще с чего вдруг ты меня с собой решил взять? — с подозрением продолжил алхимик.

— Просто я уверен, что ты крутой парень, — пожал плечами он. — А еще алхимия. А еще я нечасто вижу людей, которые кричат на морских крокодилов, — пират поднял свою шляпу с песка. — В общем, подумай, — Портгас положил шляпу на лицо и тут же провалился в сон. Элрик остался наедине со своими мыслями и еще долго смотрел на небо, не в силах сомкнуть глаз. Он вдруг понял, насколько одинок в этом мире и Эйс, лежащий в паре метров, казался чужим и далеким. Почти инопланетянин, хотя таким по сути был только Эдвард. На душе скребли кошки.

Перед тем как заснуть алхимик еще раз посмотрел на небо и испугался: он не узнал ни единого созвездия.


	2. 2. Рыба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эйс и Эдвард начинают путешествие.

Утром Эдвард с ужасом понял, что это был не сон: он проснулся на том же пляже рядом с остывшими углями, костями быка, шумным морем и пиратом, который вечером звал его в команду. Было темно и прохладно, а солнце грело воздух где-то за горизонтом, и его раскаленный бок едва ли можно было разглядеть из-за верхушек деревьев. Голова гудела, а мысли путались. Элрик вдруг понял, что во сне даже не пошевелился. Он с трудом заставил себя перевернуться на бок и поднялся. Эйса рядом не было, и первые пару секунд алхимик думал, что тот уплыл без него, но лодка осталась на прежнем месте. За спиной послышались шаги.

— Лови! — Эдвард обернулся и легко поймал летящий в него фрукт, что был размером с его голову. Эйс держал в руках гранат, а за поясом у него красовался все тот же нож, испачканный соком растений. — Ты что, только встал?

— Вовремя же, разве нет? — алхимик принялся стряхивать песок с одежды свободной рукой. — Ты сказал, на рассвете.

— На рассвете нам нужно было уже уплывать, — уточнил Портгас. — Если пойдешь в мою команду, то вставай вовремя, — пират подошел к лодке и принялся вытряхивать свои карманы в небольшой мешочек, лежавший там. Оказалось, что он принес штук десять личи.

— Ты ведешь себя так, словно у меня нет выхода, — Элрик без лишних вопросов забрал бурдюк.

— Ни в коем случае, — покачал головой Портгас и принялся готовить корабль к отплытию. Эдвард пошел в сторону леса. — На тигра же ты тоже сможешь накричать, если что? — бросил ему Эйс, когда алхимик отошел достаточно далеко. Эдвард бросил в него злостный взгляд. Плечи Портгаса, который стоял к нему спиной, дрогнули. Смеялся, зараза.

— Как я вообще с ним связался? — шикнул Элрик, стараясь пролезть сквозь непроходимые и дикие чащи. Он постоянно спотыкался о корни деревьев, путался в лианах и цеплялся красным плащом и волосами за мелкие веточки и колючки. Рядом послышался шорох. Парень обернулся и увидел лисицу, которая, насторожившись, смотрела на него. Он вдруг вспомнил, как они с Альфонсом проходили испытание Изуми. Джунгли уж слишком походили на те, в которых им пришлось прожить целый месяц, и Эдвард вдруг ясно услышал голос брата. Алхимик помотал головой, отгоняя от себя плохие мысли. Лиса скрылась в чаще.

Элрик прикоснулся правой рукой к стволу неизвестного ему дерева, коры которого не было видно из-за лиан, мха и лишайников. На автоброне красовались вмятинки, царапинки и засохшая соль. Работа Уинри была испорчена практически безвозвратно. Эдвард зажмурился и тяжело выдохнул. Внутри было пусто, но за ребрами затягивался тугой узел, что холодом обжигал нутро. Больно не было. Скорее тоскливо и неприятно. Хотелось домой. Даже в дикой чаще, среди растений, диких животных и странных птиц, он был чужим. Он чувствовал, что ничего из местной живности к нему не приближалось. Видно, чуяло зверье, что он здесь лишний. Парень прикоснулся лбом к влажному от росы дереву.

Сейчас ему нельзя расклеиваться. Он выровнялся, покачал головой и вытер мелкие капли левой рукой. Ему нужно собраться, взять себя в руки и придумать план, лучший из возможных. Нельзя упускать ни единого шанса, лучшим из которых был корабль Эйса. Дело тут не в захудалой лодчонке, которая в любой момент пойдет на дно, а в том, насколько далеко можно уйти с капитаном, который плывет далеко и в один конец. Элрик оживился.

— Из самого молодого государственного алхимика в пиратского старпома, — тяжело произнес он, чтобы окончательно принять истину и смириться с ней заранее. — Куда ты катишься, Эдвард Элрик? — на всякий случай спросил он у себя, и ответ нашелся быстрее, чем он думал. Домой он катится. Ну, хотя бы старается. Серебряные часы на секунду обожгли кожу через грубую ткань брюк.

Вода шумела совсем близко, и алхимик быстро направился к ней. Он и так уж слишком долго шатался по лесу, а Портгас мог подумать, что его уже доедает тигр, термиты, анаконда или еще какая-нибудь живность. Источником звука оказался горный ручей. Обжигающе холодный и прозрачный, как воздух. Элрик набрал полный бурдюк воды и поспешил обратно. На пляже его ждал Эйс, сидящий на фальшборте своей посудины. Он как раз доедал гранат, который почему-то ел как яблоко, вместе с кожурой.

— Эйс! — крикнул Эдвард, а Портгас, заметив его, вытер подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы убрать с кожи красный сок. — Ты себе еще не успел найти старпома?!

— Ну, я пытался, — пожал плечами пират, — но всякая морская шваль меня послала, так что…

— Шикарно, потому что им буду я, — он бросил бурдюк на дно лодки. Портгас нагло и самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Куда плывем, капитан?

Капитан Эйс. И звучит же, словно имя специально выбирали. Хотя кто знает, вдруг и правда специально.

— Не плывем, а держим курс, — поправил его Эйс, и они вместе столкнули суденышко с отмели в воду. — Расскажу по дороге. Кстати, ты в курсе, что можешь умереть в процессе?

— Уж лучше умереть, — быстро ответил алхимик, — чем ничего не сделать.

— Мне нравится твой настрой! — они запрыгнули в лодку. Парус подхватил попутный ветер, и они устремились на запад, оставляя остров и дневной свет за спиной.

Совсем скоро рассвело окончательно и волны начали переливаться в солнечном свете. Только сейчас Элрик заметил, насколько же чистое здесь море. А еще оно было диким, живым и совершенно необузданным. Парень на секунду подумал, что он начал понимать своего капитана, который, казалось, в море родился, в море жил и в море был готов умереть. Хотя, скорее, жил он не в море, а морем. Алхимик почему-то был уверен, что даже в его жилах течет не кровь, а морская вода. Он такой явно не один, хотя судить о целом мире по одному человеку, который со странностями, все же не стоило.

Совсем скоро наступил полдень. Раскаленное солнце безжалостно обжигало кожу. Его лучи отражались от соленой воды, и это давало ощущение того, что звезда светит еще и снизу. Элрик наконец понял, о чем говорил Эйс, когда заметил, что алхимик одет не по погодке. Плащ и рубашку хотелось снять, но без них он бы сгорел ко всем чертям. А вот Портгасу было хоть бы хны: Эдварду казалось, что даже эти долбаные веснушки на щеках, плечах, руках и спине его капитана были подготовлены к солнцу лучше, чем он.

Эдварду казалось, что он сходит с ума.

За последние несколько часов пейзаж совершенно не менялся и ничего, кроме моря, не было видно. Даже горизонта: грань между безоблачным небом и волнами размывалась, и они сливались в одно целое. Элрик вдруг сравнил это с желудком Глоттани. Тогда он и близко не видел стен и шел по колено в крови, а сейчас ситуация была схожей. Он на секунду подумал, что никогда не увидит берега, но тут же отбросил эту мысль и, чтобы отвлечься, глянул на хозяина их судна.

Эйс смотрел вдаль, туда, где небо и море сливались. Его лицо было слишком обнадеженным, словно он точно знал, когда и куда они попадут. Элрик не выдержал.

— У тебя вообще есть курс? — спросил он и обдумывал вариант, в котором его рубашка отправляется в прохладную воду, а затем снова к нему. Но нет. От соли может и раздражение пойти, и кожу стянет. Кому оно надо? — Или план? — продолжил он, когда ответа не последовало. — Хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну, я стараюсь держаться Запада.

Однако, обнадежили, капитан.

— Скажи мне, что нам осталось недолго, — Эдвард поднялся с досок, нагретых солнцем, и спиной оперся о фальшборт. — В смысле плыть. Иначе мы и правда скоро склеим ласты.

— Вообще-то я без понятия, — безмятежно пожал плечами Портгас. — Никогда там не был.

— А что там должно быть? Хоть примерно ты же должен знать.

— Гранд Лайн.

— Че?

— Совсем не знаешь? — удивился Эйс. — Блин, если бы не твои железки, — он повертел кистью правой руки, — я бы решил, что ты в той глуши вырос.

— Моя родная глушь в другом месте, — Элрик вспомнил дом Рокббелов и Уинри, которой обещал вернуться. — Маленькая деревушка на востоке Аместриса. На континенте.

— Впервые слышу.

— Бес с ним! — он попытался отогнать ненужную тоску. — Что с Гранд Лайн?

— Это самое опасное море из всех, — Эйс прикрыл глаза и представил заветную гладь. — Идет по экватору и пересекается континентом. Вернуться оттуда живым — уже дорого стоит!

— А пройти до конца?

— Этого еще никто не сделал, кроме одного человека.

— Дай угадаю! Мертвая легенда мировых масштабов?

— В яблочко!

— Тогда о нем можешь не рассказывать. Но раз это море такое опасное, зачем ты туда прешься? — Эдвард вытянул ноги вперед и положил искусственный локоть на тот же фальшборт.

— У меня есть мечта, — Эйс встал, придерживая шляпу, чтобы ее не унесло ветром. — Хочу, чтобы мое имя облетело все семь морей. Хочу прославиться на весь мир, чтобы все только и говорили о пирате по имени Эйс. Хочу, чтобы все забыли Гол Д. Роджера раз и навсегда.

— Не думаю, что это так просто, — фыркнул Элрик и посмотрел на пирата исподлобья. — Готов заплатить за это чем-то равнозначным?

— Еще как! — воскликнул Портгас и поставил одну ногу на фальшборт. — Хоть наизнанку вывернусь! Вот только умирать мне нельзя.

— Правда?

— Я дал обещание, что никогда не умру, — вздохнул Эйс. — Не думаю, что это будет легко, но мне придется выжить.

— Дерзай, — весело улыбнулся Эдвард. — Кстати, — Портгас убавил свой боевой дух и посмотрел на товарища. — Кто такой этот твой Роджер?

— Та самая легенда. Типа Король Пиратов и все такое, — ответил Эйс, и алхимику показалось, что он произнес это с невероятным отвращением.

— Он что, сидел где-то там и всем заправлял? — удивился Элрик. — Дичь какая-то!

— Вот именно! Поэтому-то он так и не делал. Он умер лет восемнадцать назад, — фыркнул капитан. — И на эшафоте рассказал всем, что оставил свое сокровище на Рафтеле. В смысле, в конце Гранд Лайн.

— Значит, восемнадцатый год кормит червей… — зачем-то протянул Эд, поднял голову и посмотрел на безоблачную синеву. В глазах от нее уже рябило.

— Не факт, — равнодушно протянул Эйс. Алхимик уже хотел переспросить, но капитан его опередил. — Не факт, что его похоронили. Многие говорят: и что сожгли, и что скормили собакам, и что он вообще не умер… Короче, херни много, но точно известно, что где-то на неделю его оставили на эшафоте, всем на обозрение, — Портгас как-то уныло посмотрел в даль, — чтобы все знали, что он проиграл.

— Вот жесть! — Элрик скривился. Эйс не отреагировал. В горле пересохло, язык прилип к небу, а пресная вода закончилась, как бы они не экономили. — У тебя больше нет воды? — спросил алхимик, словно прочитав его мысли. Портгас покачал головой. — Тогда сейчас сделаем! — хитро улыбнулся он. — Флягу мне дай, — пират посмотрел на него с недоверием, но просьбу выполнил. Эд зачерпнул морской воды из-за борта.

— Слушай, может ты не в курсе, но морская вода — не лучший… — он не успел договорить: Элрик сложил руки, прикоснулся к фляге, и в ту же секунду сверкнули молнии алхимической реакции. Он довольно улыбнулся и протянул воду капитану. Портгас с недоверием на нее посмотрел, а затем на свой страх и риск сделал глоток пресной воды. — Воу! Ты и так можешь? — изумился он.

— Я хорош в том, что я делаю, — самодовольно усмехнулся он, забрал протянутую ему флягу и тоже к ней приложился.

Эйс вдруг подорвался и, прищурившись, стал вглядываться в даль. Элрик, помедлив, последовал его примеру и через пару секунд увидел, как к ним приближается черная точка, что с каждой секундой становилась больше.

— Корабль? — не поверил алхимик их удаче и начал искать подвох.

— О, похоже на то, — ответил Эйс и глянул на него. — Снимай плащ.

Алхимик не стал спорить, и в следующий момент они уже размахивали ярко-красной тряпкой. Это сработало. Судно поплыло к ним. Когда галеон оказался рядом, то легко скрыл их лодку в своей тени. Уже через пару минут они поднялись на борт, где их встретила часть экипажа. К ним подошел высокий мужчина и протянул руку.

— Капитан Джой, — Эйс пожал ему руку.

— Я Эйс, — ответил пират. — А это, — он указал на алхимика, — Эдвард. Мы путешественники, сбились с курса, — Элрик про себя послал Портгаса далеко и надолго. — А вы…

— Торговцы, — тут же ответил он. — Сильно же вас помотало, парни, — заметил Джой. Элрику он не нравился, хотя, пожалуй, не стоило грешить на человека, который решил тебя спасти. — Отведите их в лазарет, — скомандовал он кому-то из команды, — пусть девчонка на них глянет.

Парень, к которому обращался Джой, позвал их за собой и повел в глубь корабля. Они зашли на нижнюю палубу, и в коридорах Эд заметил лампы, которые едва ли горели. Наличие электричества интриговало, а если точнее, факт сосуществования электричества и активного использования парусников. По крайней мере, раз Эйса галеон совершенно не удивляет, то значит вывод правильный.

«Странный какой-то мир.» — подумал алхимик. Из-за погружения в свои мысли он не заметил, как они пришли в лазарет. Эд тцыкнул. Он не запомнил дорогу. В лазарете было не очень много места: в комнате стоял шкаф с медикаментами, письменный стол, у дальней стены — несколько коек, на одной из которых лежала девушка в белом халате. Парень громко постучал кулаком о косяк двери, от чего она подскочила и встала на ноги, слегка пошатнувшись. Помятые темные шаровары зашуршали.

— У нас гости, — он указал на Эда и Эйса. — Капитан подобрал их с дрейфующей лодки. Позаботься о них.

Блондинка, чьи волосы белизной больше напоминали бумагу, представилась как Юди и, закатывая рукава, начала их расспрашивать: сколько были в море, когда последний раз ели и пили пресную воду, есть ли жалобы на здоровье, были ли травмы и еще куча вопросов, которые не слишком подразумевали под собой первичный осмотр. Еще девушка периодически что-то записывала. После она зачем-то послушала их легкие и обратила внимание на протез Эда. Только руку, так как ногу под штаниной и обувью нельзя было заметить.

— Где тебе его сделали? — спросила она, рассматривая сталь плеча, что резко переходила в шрамированную кожу. Алхимик замешкался на секунду, глядя на черную кожу. Не смуглую, не загорелую, а именно черную, как клякса смолы. Только ладошки, передняя часть шеи и круги вокруг глаз были белыми. А еще вся нижняя челюсть. Черный ровной полосой шел от уголков губ до ушей, словно кто-то провел линию чернилами.

— Далеко, — коротко ответил Элрик и посмотрел ей в лицо. Юди вся была какой-то черно-белой, словно вышла из немого кино. Странно как-то. Совсем странно. — Она у меня давно.

— Вижу, — кивнула Юди и заправила за уши прядь светлых волос. — с Гранд Лайн что ли?

— С Ред Лайн, — ответил за него Портгас. Девушка изогнула… По идее, должна была изогнуть бровь, но бровей, как и ресниц, у нее не было. Элрик оделся.

— Не знала, что на континенте такие делают, — она пожала плечами. — Ну, ладно. Можете идти, Руди ждет вас на выходе.

Они вышли за дверь, где парень, который привел их сюда, действительно их ждал. Видимо, это и был Руди. Он попросил их идти за ним, и они снова начали блуждать по плохо освещенным коридорам. Эдвард хотел надеть перчатку, чтобы скрыть протез, но помедлил, когда увидел в сочленениях ладони маленькую бумажечку. Он убедился, что Руди на него не смотрит, и аккуратно ее достал, чтобы не порвать. На ней смазанными чернилами было выведено одно слово. «Бегите». Похожими чернилами писала Юди. Алхимик покосился на Портгаса и понял, что он тоже это заметил. Где-то из-под полы достался лязг. Эд и Эйс остановились.

— Крысы, — скривился Руди. — Совсем, мрази, разжирели. Небось, железо уже жрут.

— Хреново, — спокойно прокомментировал капитан. Когда же они снова начали идти, он покосился на Элрика и покачал головой.

— Это столовая, — произнес их проводник, когда они остановились у большой двери. — У нас не скоро обед, но вас накормят. А теперь, до свиданья, — добавил он и отошел от входа, стоило им переступить порог. — Мне пора работать. — дверь за ними закрылась.

— Нихера это не крысы, — прошептал Эдвард.

— Знаю, — в столовую зашел мужчина, видимо, местный кок, с подносом в руках, на котором стояли две кружки с пивом. Он поставил их на стол.

— Советую не пренебрегать добротой капитана, — строго заметил кок.

— Так мы и не собирались, — заявил Эйс с нескрываемой фальшью. — Наоборот, отказаться хотели, чтобы лишнего не отбирать. Ну, знаете, ваши крысы и так небось все обожрали.

— О чем ты? — кок улыбнулся, оголяя гнилые зубы. Дверь за ними открылась, и в столовую зашли еще несколько членов экипажа. — Они совсем мало едят.

Один из матросов замахнулся своей дубинкой, и парни с трудом успели от нее уклониться. Эйс извернулся и ударил первого ногой в колено. Матрос отступил назад. Эд трансмутировал протез, уклонился от чужого кулака и сделал выпад в сторону врага. Острие задело живую плоть. Тяжелый удар обрушился на его затылок, а от второго — перед глазами все завертелось и перевернулось с ног на голову. В глазах потемнело, и Элрик потерял сознание. Где-то вдалеке послышался голос Эйса.

В ушах раздавался звон, и Эд, с трудом открыв заплывшие веки, вспомнил произошедшее. Он хотел резко сесть, но тут же вернулся обратно на холодный пол: больная голова закружилась, а руки были связаны за спиной. Алхимик повернулся на бок и столкнулся взглядом с Эйсом, который прислонился спиной к деревянной стене.

— А «крыс» тут и правда плохо кормят, — как-то невесело и совсем саркастично заметил он и кивнул в сторону. Элрик, у которого первые пару минут мысли никак не могли встать на свои места, не сразу его понял, но, когда осмотрел тесное помещение с низкими потолками, ужаснулся. За толстыми решетками он увидел людей: худых, грязных и закованных в кандалы.

— Какого?!

— Рабы, — прошептал Портгас, и Эд заметил его опухшую и разбитую бровь. — Дед рассказывал, что где-то на Гранд Лайн есть целый аукцион.

— Вот срань, — констатировал факт алхимик. — Я уже сыт по горло этим кораблем! — Эд выкрутил руки, сомкнул ладони и прикоснулся к цепи кандалов, но реакция не последовала, и тогда алхимик создал отмычку. Замок поддался. Наручники прихватил с собой — неизвестный сплав стоило изучить. — Валим отсюда.

— Над этим я и работаю, — железные браслеты Портгаса щелкнули, и он смог освободить руки. В его пальцах был зажат кусочек толстой проволоки. Пленники смотрели с недоверием и осуждением. Элрик не хотел думать, кого и как тут раньше наказывали за попытки побега. — С решеткой подсобишь?

— Конечно, — парень снова использовал алхимию, и решетка со скрипом открылась.

— Эй, что здесь за шум?! — послышались шаги, и в помещение начал кто-то спускаться. Эйс рванул к выходу и притаился. Элрик свистнул и обратил на себя внимание. — Ах, ты ж! — Портгас набросился на него сзади. Эд не заметил, как именно пират его ударил, но матрос тут же упал замертво. Капитан снял с его пояса связку ключей и бросил их Эду. Тот в свою очередь заметил взгляды пленников и отдал их им. Парни поспешили наверх.

— Знаешь, где мы? — спросил Элрик, глядя в Эйсову спину.

— В трюме, — он в три шага проскочил очередной лестничный пролет. Эд завидовал ему целую секунду, а после потешил себя мыслью, что с автоброней он бы так не гонял. По пути они встретили еще двух бойцов. Алхимик трансмутировал деревянную стену и их прижало к противоположной. Эйс, который хотел напасть в ту же секунду, едва ли успел отклониться и практически лег на пол. — Предупреждать надо, паршивец! — крикнул он и ужом пролез под преградой и двумя телами.

— Ну, ты же жив, значит нормально! — съязвил Элрик, но на самом деле все еще думал о тех странных кандалах. Портгас резко свернул налево, отчего Эд чуть не пролетел поворот, а после резко остановился и узнал дверь в лазарет.

— Врач на корабле нам не помешает, — легко заметил он. За дверью раздавались голоса.

— Какого хера ты не сказала, что тот недомерок — фруктовик?! — голос капитана Джоя выдавал его нескрываемую злость.

— Да мне откуда было знать?! — второй же принадлежал Юди. Эйс сделал шаг назад и открыл дверь ногой.

— А ручку дернуть слабо, показушник?! — шикнул ему Эд, но капитан отмахнулся. Джой достал свою саблю и приготовился к бою. Портгас кинулся на него. Джой замахнулся, Эйс уклонился, оставил лезвие справа и ударил в его в живот. Торговец резко выдохнул, его перекосило. Он попытался достать Портгаса еще раз, и сабля прошлась по руке. Эйс выпрямился и ударил Джоя локтем в висок. Мужчина отшатнулся, но не упал.

Эдвард не старался уследить за их движениями, как и Эйс не стал следить за медсестрой. Только сейчас стало заметно, что она выше его капитана больше чем на голову. Джой отбросил Портгаса назад. Юди встала и с разворота ударила торговца в голову. Он упал. Пираты секунду медлили — это было немного неожиданно.

— Юди, — вдруг обратился Эйс к девушке, — идешь со мной?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — она направилась к выходу. — Я знаю, где ваша лодка, с ней не успели разобраться, — Юди вдруг побежала совершенно не по тому пути, по которому их сюда привели в первый раз. Где-то вдалеке слышались шум, крики и возня: видимо, пленники все-таки преуспели. Благодаря этому они не встретили ни души по дороге на палубу. Когда Юди распахнула очередную дверь, то они поняли, что находятся на корме. К фальшборту был привязан канат, который не дал их суденышку остаться дрейфовать в море. Они спустились и перерезали веревку. Злополучный галеон начал отдаляться.


End file.
